sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive
thumb|128px|right|Rogue Drones Vorkommen: LowSec, NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Auswuchs des Raubdrohnennests Popup: This deadspace complex once held a great naval installation, but after a strain of rogue drones attacked and seized the complex, little remains from any human inhabitation. The sector has now been taken over for an outgrowth hive of the strain, though not properly developed to count as a true mother hive. DED Threat Assessment: Dangerous (5 of 10) '' Dieser Komplex erfordert einige Zeit, wenn man ihn komplett abarbeiten will, was gerade im LowSec ein gewisses Wagnis mit sich bringt. Die Boss Schiffe verfügen über recht gute Resistenzen, man sollte also genug Feuerkraft mitbringen. Die insgesamt sieben bzw. acht Abschnitte bieten jeweils einen Overseer's Personal Effects. Salvage und Alloys aller Dronenschiffe bergen auch einen beachtlichen Wert, wenn man sie komplett sammelt. Weniger interesant hingegen sind die verschiedenen Container in den einzelnen Abschnitten, sie können getrost vernachlässigt werden. In jedem Abschnitt müssen alle Schiffe zerstört werden, damit sich die Beschleunigungstore benutzen lassen. Geschütztürme und Raketenwerfer hingegen können - wenn man will - stehen gelassen werden. Obwohl im Inferno Patch (Sommer 2012) bei den Drohnen die Beutetabelle verändert wurde, so dass man keine Alloys mehr plündern kann, hinterlassen sämtliche Boss-Schiffe und -Strukturen in diesem Komplex weiterhin einige Alloys - neben den eigentlichen Belohnungen, den Personal Overseer's Effects. Diese Eskalation sollte nicht mit der gleichlautenden 10/10er Eskalation verwechselt werden. Die beiden namensgleichen Komplexe sind jedoch - bis auf die Stärke und Anzahl der Gegner - nahezu gleichartig. Erster Abschnitt thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 1 Popup: ''This outer section of the complex shows stark signs of the rogue drone infestation. The few human station structures that used to occupy this pocket have been reduced to debris, safe for a single storage facility. Odd drone-built constructions dominate the scene, serving as maintenance platforms for the resident automated machinery. Scouts have reported the acceleration gate being actively scrambled by the local defense force, requiring total elimination of drones before it is possible to continue deeper into the complex. Erste Gruppe *2 Cruiser (Violator Alvum) *0-2 Elite Frigates (Strain Render/Splinter Alvi) - web/scramble *2-4 Frigates (Decimator/Hunter/Raider/Silverfish/Sunder Alvi) Die "Deserted Starbase Storage Facility" lässt bei Abschuss ein 9th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects fallen, dazu einige Alloys. Keine Beute aus den anderen Strukturen. Das Beschleunigungstor ist ca. 50 km vom Einwarppunkt entfernt. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 2 Popup: This pocket appears to serve as the main defense gauntlet into the complex. The primary acceleration gate is locked by an encrypted passcode being normally stored by one of the resident master drones. Another gate lies at the pocket's border with a serious plasma leak, rendering it all but useless unless for a pilot knowledgeable in the field of plasma physics. It has been speculated that it may provide a shortcut to another pocket deep inside the sprawling complex. Erste Gruppe - Ruined Gallente Station *8 Rogue Drone Sentry Guns (aggro bei 20 km Annäherung) *1 Battleship (Drone Commandeered Battleship) *12 Cruiser (Devastator/Violator/Viral Infector Alvum) *0-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Infester Alvi) - web/scramble *2-5 Frigates (Raider/Sunder Alvi) Zweite Gruppe - Surging Acceleration Gate, aggro bei Annäherung unter 20 km *3 Drone Point Defense Batteries thumb In diesem Raum befinden sich zwei Beschleunigungstore * Abschnitt 3a - Surging Acceleration Gate - nur benutzbar, wenn man den Skill Plasma Physics erlernt hat. Dieser Weg ist der kürzere, weil es vom Abschnitt hinter diesem Tor direkt weiter in Raum 6 geht. Folgt man ihm, verpasst man allerdings die Belohnungen in den anderen Abschnitten. * Abschnitt 3b - Ancient Acceleration Gate - dieser Weg ist der normale Pfad. Das "Drone Comandeered Battleship" lässt als Beute 10th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects fallen, dazu einige Alloys. Keine Beute aus den Strukturen. Ausserdem gibt es 3 Rogue Drone Mineral Storages (Alloys oder einige Mineralien) und 3 Abandoned Container (Munition) Abschnitt 3a - Surging Acceleration Gate thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive - Surging Acceleration Gate Popup: No data is available concerning this pocket of the complex. Sensors have detected massive radiation emanating from this part of space. Erste Gruppe *1 Battleship (Swarm Parasite Worker) *2-6 Elite Frigates (Strain Render Alvi) -'' web/scramble'' *4-8 Frigates (Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) 10 "Drone Collected Floatsam" Container enthalten jeweils etwas Munition oder ein Modul. Das Wrack des Swarm Parasite Workers hat schon interessantere Beute: ein 12th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects fallen, dazu einige Alloys. Das Beschleunigungstor aus diesem Abschnitt führt direkt in Abschnitt 6. Abschnitt 3b - Ancient Acceleration Gate thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 3b - Ancient Acceleration Gate Popup: This section used to be a small navy base specializing in plasma weapon research. The station's torn superstructure still floats around the swarming new inhabitants, emitting hazardous plasma leaks. The pocket's acceleration gate is frequently scrambled by the local drone force. '' ''Appendix: Old reports from the time the complex is thought to have been overtaken by the rogue drone strain say that at the time an infamous band of pirates were seen docking at the station, picking up a secret cargo into their industrial ships. Some have speculated that the pirates summoned the drones here, intending to wipe out the complex after they had stolen all it's valuable equipment. Whether that's truly the case remains uncertain, but what is certain is that a few derelict industrial ships remain within the pocket, cluttered with the frozen bodies of known criminals. '' '''Erste Gruppe' *1 Drone Light Missile Battery - schiesst bei Annäherung auf unter 40 km *1-5 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Defeater/Enforcer Alvatis) *1-5 Cruiser (Bomber/Disintegrator Alvum) *0-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Render Alvi) - web/scramble *1-4 Frigates (Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Das "Industrial Derelict" lässt bei Abschuss ein 11th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects fallen, dazu einige Alloys. Von den anderen Strukturen lassen die "Usurped Storage Platforms" etwas Munition fallen. Das Beschleunigungstor ist ca. 50 km vom Einwarppunkt entfernt und führt in den Abschnitt 4. Vierter Abschnitt thumb|thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 4 Popup: According to DED reconnaissance officer Jen Maynor, this pocket functions as a storage area for captured equipment and construction minerals for the drone hive. '' '''Erste Gruppe' *1 Boss Battleship (Swarm Parasite Worker) *5 Battleships (Alvus Controller/Swarm Preserver Alvus) *2 Battlecruiser (Striker Alvatis) *8 Cruiser (Viral Infector Alvum) *0-2 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Render Alvi) -'' web/scramble'' *0-2 Frigates (Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Die Aggro der Dronen lässt sich grüppchenweise organisieren. Eine Reihe verschiedener Container warten hier auf neugierige Beutesammler: *3 Abandoned Container (Munition/Modul) *2 Cache Container (Munition/Modul) *1 Old Supply Stockpile (Munition/Modul) *3 Rogue Drone Container (Mineralien/Alloys) Das Wrack des Swarm Parasite Worker enthält ein 12th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects, dazu einige Alloys. Strukturen: keine Beute. Fünfter Abschnitt thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 5 Popup: This area has been reported to be heavily defended by a large force of rogue drones. Although many of the automated machines are light and do not carry much heavy weaponry, DED advises pilots to be on high alert. It appears to be a rendezvous point for excursion swarms and raiding forces before departure. The acceleration gate is actively scrambled by the resident forces, denying anyone entrance while there's at least a single drone left with an open scrambling frequency. '' '''Erste Gruppe' *1 Swarm Defense Battery *4-6 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Enforcer Alvatis) *2-4 Cruiser (Disintegrator/Viral Infector Alvum) *0-2 Elite Frigate (Strain Infester/Render Alvi) - web/scramble *3-5 Frigates (Hunter/Silverfish/Sunder Alvi) Die Swarm Defense Battery hinterlässt einen Container mit ein 13th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects und einigen Alloys. Die 9 Rogue Drone Navigation Nodes hinterlassen keine Beute. Sechster Abschnitt thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 6 Popup:'' This pocket bestows the final acceleration gate leading into the mother hive itself. Reports speak of multiple sentry guns and cruise missile batteries installed in this heavily guarded security pocket.'' Erste Gruppe *4 Drone Point Defense Batteries *4 Drone Heavy Missile Batteries *1 Boss Battleship (Supreme Hive Defender) *2 Battleships (Alvus Controller/Swarm Preserver Alvus) *5 Battlecruiser (Crippler Alvatis) *1-7 Elite Frigates (Strain Infester/Render Alvi) - web/scramble *4-9 Frigates (Hunter/Raider/Silverfish/Sunder Alvi) 4 "Rogue Drone Container" enthalten jeweils etwas Mineralien oder ein Alloy. Das Wrack des Supreme Hive Defenders hat wiederum die interessantere Beute: ein 14th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects fallen, dazu einige Alloys. Die Strukturen enthalten bis auf wenige Ausnahmen keine Beute, nur die Drone Hive Security Structure lassen manchmal einen Container mit einem (einzigen) Alloy fallen. Siebter Abschnitt thumb|Outgrowth Rogue Drone Hive 7 Popup: Intelligence data is scarce concerning this deepest pocket within the deadspace complex. It is speculated that this section houses the central hive along with a strain mother drone. '' '''Erste Gruppe' *1 Lesser Strain Mother *3 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *1 Drone Point Defense Battery *6 Battleships - Hive Defender (Alvus Controller/Swarm Preserver Alvus) *6-9 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Defeater Alvatis) *4-7 Cruiser (Bomber Alvum) *0-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Infester/Splinter Alvi) - web/scramble *2-8 Frigates (Hunter/Raider Alvi) Der Beschuss einer Cruise Missile Battery lässt jeweils einen gewissen Teil der Dronen in den Kampf eingreifen. Schaltet man dann immer diesen agressiven Teil sofort anschliessend aus, so kann man den ankommenden Schaden gut managen. Die Lesser Strain Mother sollte man aus einer Entfernung von über 50 km angreifen, weil sie sonst ihre Armor sehr (zu) schnell repariert. Auch so dauert es eine gute Weile, sie nieder zu schiessen, weil die Schildregeneration sehr hoch ist und weil sie eine Unmenge an Strukturpunkten hat. Bei Abschuss erscheint die Popup-Meldung: The Lesser Strain Mother is nothing but a quietly drifting cloud of metal wreckage, as is her hive. Der Container, den diese Sentry nach ihrem Abschuss hinterlässt, enthält ein 15th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects sowie etliche hochwertige Alloys. Die 5 "Salvaged Equipment Container" enthalten nur Munition oder ein Modul. Kategorie:Drones Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Combat Site